


We Were Sleeping

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-29
Updated: 2002-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 05:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Missing scene from "The Gift".  How long did Langly manage to keep his pants on?





	We Were Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

We Were Sleeping

## We Were Sleeping

#### by Alison

From: "lammasday" <> Date: Thursday, May 23, 2002 3:01 PM 

"We Were Sleeping" by Alison  
Feedback: Yes please!  
Email:   
Web Page: http://netjeru.ma-at.net/SurrealArts/Annex.html Category: Slash, Langly/Byers   
Rating: NC/17  
Status: Complete: PWP  
Spoilers: minor for Fight the Future  
Disclaimer: Not mine, etc  
Archive: Lone Slasher, Basement, WWOMB, Gossamer, Ephemeral; anywhere else, just ask  
Summary: Missing scene from "The Gift". How long did Langly manage to keep his pants on? 

* * *

"Thanks for your help, boys." 

"Sure, yerr _welcome_ " 

Langly reached over Byers and switched off the computer, and for a few seconds the Gunmen looked at each other in silence. Langly was first to speak. "What the fuck was that all about?" 

Frohike shrugged and levered himself to his feet stiffly. "God knows, Doggett doesn't tell us much more than Mulder did. Well, I'm going back to bed, boys. Turn the lights out when you've finished." 

Langly rolled his eyes and mouthed silently behind Frohike's back. "Yes Dad, sure Dad ..." 

Byers shot him a "shut up" look. "G'night, Mel." 

"Night, boys" and the older man shuffled, yawning, towards the back of the HQ. Langly looked around, hitching at the belt of his pants in a way that made Byers look thoughtfully at him. "Hey, man, I'm hungry. Gonna get some munchies, do you want anything?" 

"At 3 am? No thanks." But he followed the blond out to the kitchen and watched fascinated as he poured a bowl of breakfast cereal and topped it with chocolate chips, cookies, raisins and chocolate sauce before drowning it in milk. "How can you eat that in the middle of the night?" 

"Mmmm ... " Langly's voice was muffled with the ingestion of a large spoonful. "I need to replace my energy levels after what you did to me earlier." 

Byers smiled smugly. "At least Doggett didn't ask WHY you weren't wearing any pants." 

Langly raised a sarcastic eyebrow. "But he DID notice." 

"Yes, he did, didn't he." 

"Hey babe, you jealous?" 

"I just remembered the way you did that thing with your pants right where he could see." 

"What thing with my pants?" 

"That thing where you hitch your pants up." 

"What, like this?" 

"Don't do that . . and if he'd called thirty minutes earlier, would you have told him what we were doing? 'We were sleeping'?" 

Langly grinned wickedly. "If Skinner hadn't been there too ... hey, did I tell you, I think Skinner is hot for you?" 

"What?? Oh, c'mon Langly. Skinner?" 

"Sure, ever since that time in the hospital. I'm sure of it." 

Byers shook his head firmly. "No way." 

"He saw you naked. I've been watching him, and the way he looks at you ..." 

Byers blushed furiously. "You're obsessed, Ree. Just because he saw me naked doesn't mean .. " he broke off, his mouth dropping open. He looked at his lover and realised Langly was smirking triumphantly at him. "Why, you little .. " 

Langly cracked up, snorting into his cereal. "Gotcha, Johnboy, I had you worried there didn't I -" 

He underestimated the speed the older man could move, and suddenly found himself pinned against the counter top. Byers thrust his body against him and grabbed a double handful of blonde hair. Langly forgot all about his midnight snack as Byers claimed his mouth possessively. Heart hammering, Langly clung to his suddenly aggressive lover as the strength ebbed out of his legs leaving him weak and trembling. Byers broke off the kiss as suddenly as he had started, but still kept the younger man pinned firmly. He whispered in Langly's ear, his breath tickling the other man's skin. 

"Does it turn you on?" 

"Whatt?" 

"Thinking about Skinner ... if he wanted me. Would it turn you on?" 

Langly shuddered with sudden lust at the image that produced. "God, yes!" God, yes ... he and Frohike had left the two of them in the hospital room when they helped Mulder escape. Skinner could have taken Byers there and then, in the narrow hospital bed, against the wall, in the tiny bathroom ... the big man, pinning John down and spreading him, thrusting into him, Byers moaning with ecstasy, writhing, impaled on Skinner's huge cock .. 

He was suddenly hard and hot with need, and the thing he needed was pressing hard against him; Byers' body pressed tight against his own. He turned his head to meet blue eyes which held exactly the same look that he knew was in his own eyes; love and lust in equal proportions. He knew exactly what was going to happen next, and so did Byers. 

He grabbed at the belt of Byers' robe, fumbling with the knot as Byers wriggled against him provocatively. The older man was rubbing his body against him, teasing, his mouth nibbling the side of Langly's neck. Muttering impatient curses, Langly finally pulled the belt undone and slid his hands inside, into the heat, sliding between the buttons of the pajama top and against the hot silky skin of his lover's body. Byers laughed softly and Langly dragged the robe off him, followed by the pajama top, and then Byers was bare chested, the smooth skin of his chest and shoulders gleaming palely. Langly ran his hands possessively over Byers' shoulders, savouring the supple satiny feel of the warm bare flesh and firm muscle under his hands. The sight took his breath away; for a moment he could hardly speak. Byers leaned forward and captured his mouth in another demanding kiss. Their bodies pumped against each other in the familiar rhythm; they moaned and groaned softly as they brought each other to arousal. 

Byers slid his hands down, over the other man's slim hips, under the waistband of Langly's pants and pushing them down. "Lemme get these off you again .." Langly gave a quick wriggle of his hips that not only rid him of the pants but, also, he knew complacently, made Byers moan in pleasure. The older man slid his hands down Langly's belly, fingers scraping through the wiry hair of his abdomen and down, down till he grasped the hard cock firmly. "Do you know . . all the time the Feds were talking to us, I was thinking about this" and he squeezed gently. Langly moaned and shivered. "You were sitting so close to me, all I could think of was there was only your pants between us and _this_." He squeezed again and this time Langly could only gasp hoarsely. 

"Oh, fuck, John .." 

"Do you know what I wanted to do?" 

"Uhhhhh .." 

"I wanted to reach over and touch you right there with them watching .. what do you think they would think, if I did that, Ringo?" 

"Ohmygod-" the image was so powerful that Langly was suddenly ready to come right there and then. He thrust into Byers' hand blindly, his entire focus narrowed down to his cock and Byers' hand. Byers pumped him expertly, knowing exactly where his lover was most sensitive, fingers caressing up and down the shaft while his thumb stroked expertly over the sensitive head. Langly thrust one more time, crying out with need, and his seed jetted out over them both. 

His head fell back as he panted breathlessly, his hands gripping the countertop hard to stop himself collapsing. Byers ran his hands down Langly's chest, then slipped to his knees in front of him, lips brushing over his abdomen, then licking down, lapping up the stickiness from the younger man's belly. Langly drew deep breaths, slowly coming down, aware of the other man's gentle attentions. He ran his fingers through Byers' short thick hair, loving the rumpled look it gave him. 

When he was finished Byers stood up, taking his friend's face between his hands and stroking it before he leant forward again to kiss him gently. He pulled back with a grin. 

"Mmm .. chocolate!" 

Langly met his eyes, smiling breathlessly. 

"I thought you said you weren't hungry?" 

**END**

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Alison 


End file.
